


TEST TEST TEST

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student's biggest problem? TEST.<br/>Idolish Seven's biggest problem? TAMAKI AND TEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEST TEST TEST

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought the 18y.o combi doing test will be damn funny
> 
> Tamaki who keeps getting supplementary test after failing at a supplementary test which he failed at another supplementary test, etc; now is going to face another test.
> 
> Good luck, our child.
> 
> Warning! Unbeta-ed, prob a lot of typos here and there since I typed this during work //slapped

“Io~rin~ it’s enough, isn’t it~?”

“Yotsuba-san, when was the Battle of Sekigahara started?”

 “U~n, when was it again? 1464?”

“It’s year 1600!! You couldn’t even remember what I just told you few minutes ago, we can’t take a break until you do!”

Unfazed by Iori’s rage, Tamaki munched on his pocky stick and shrugged nonchalantly, “Eh, but I got two digits right, didn’t I?”

Even with the amount of patience he had, spending three hours tutoring the big guy was too much even for Iori and it was still the first day. The black-haired student slammed his hand on the table, startling everyone who had been watching the two curiously. “Year 1464 and year 1600 is 136 years different! That’s nowhere close! And stop snacking while we’re studying!”

Trust Tamaki with his undeniable persistence to argue despite the situation, “But I can’t think without eating.”

“Iori-kun is right. Eating while studying will just distract you. Please do it seriously, Tamaki-kun,” with a tray of warm drinks, Sougo chastised with a frown, obviously displeased with his partner’s attitude.

Tamaki made a face of “Geh!”, knowing now it’s 2 vs 1 and edged away from the two as far as his seat could be.

“Tamaki-kun, please behave. Iori-kun went all his way to spare time for tutoring you. Did you forget what your homeroom teacher said if you don’t pass the test this time?”

Opening another bag of potato chips, Tamaki replied casually, “I don’t mind staying another year or two. It makes no difference. I’m already working afterall.”

Sougo and Iori had the urge to uncharacteristically facepalm by the boy’s ignorance. Iori just wanted to go back to his room and review his own lessons peacefully and do the next week test peacefully without any care if another person called his teammate AND classmate falling behind.

The two were about to give another piece of their mind when a voice piped in from the kitchen across the table. “What is it? You guys haven’t done with your studying yet?” It was Yamato, right out of his bath, and was about to get his daily intake of alcohol.

“Listen to this Yamato-san. Tamaki-kun is not doing his study properly.”

“Please say something to him, Nikaidou-san. I’m at my limit.”

Opening a can and taking a sip, Yamato watched the two stressed and pitiable two men before approached the problematic child with a grin, “Ne, Tama.”

Knowing the green-haired man wasn’t at his side, the cat-hooded boy responded with a snarl.

“It’s true it doesn’t matter you’re studying or not, right now.”

“Yamato-san/Nikaidou-san?!”

“But what will Aya-chan think?”

Upon Yamato’s question, Tamaki frowned in question, “Aya? What it has anything to do with Aya?”

“Aya-chan is still in her school age, right? If Tamaki-oniichan is not good at studying, who will she go to when she has question?”

Looking proud of himself, Tamaki declared with a triumph smile, “But I am good at playing, so Aya can always play with me!”

“Fu~n”, smiling amusedly Yamato took another sip of his beer, “Ah, then I guess Aya-chan should just ask Iori-oniichan.”

“Why Iorin?”

“Ichi is good at studying afterall. I bet he can answer all Aya-chan’s question,” with a very surprisingly high-pitched voice, the actor Nikaidou Yamato continued, “Onii-chan won’t know this, then I’ll just ask about this to Iori-oniichan! Tamakionii-chan is good at games, how do I win, ah, I will just ask Iorionii-chan!” Somewhere in behind Iori made a sound of protest why he was involved in this scheme.

However, as if he was being hypnotized, Tamaki suddenly glared at Iori and pointed at the man with rage, “I won’t hand over Aya to you, even if you are Iorin!” and proceeded to stuff his face onto the textbooks.

Sougo couldn’t exactly approve Yamato’s low method using Tamaki’s lost little sister, but for now, he guessed the outcome was worth the trouble.

* * *

 

Out of consideration, for the two weeks, Tamaki and Iori’s works were cut so they could spend their evening studying and preparing for the test next week. The other members would occasionally help the two students when they have time, especially with the subject they were good at.

Mitsuki helped with History. He explained the content inside with anecdotes and stories, followed by gestures and action which helped Tamaki remembered most of the content.

Sougo and Riku helped with Japanese literature. Riku was patient to correct Tamaki on his kanji, whether reading or writing while Sougo helped the two students to comprehend the classical poems or texts.

Nagi and Sougo were good when helping them with Economy. Having experiencing it first-hand as a big company’s son and years ago helping with his friend’s business, Sougo and Nagi explained the theories with real-life cases which made it easier to grasp the basic gist.

Finally it came down to the two’s most difficult subject which even Iori could barely do it.

It was English.

Nagi was basically the one in charge of tutoring these two - since he was the only one able to. However after two hours of Nagi, trying to explain and Iori and Tamaki, trying to understand, the three gave up (particularly the two students).

When Sougo explained the situation to Yamato in the phone, the leader laughed amusedly and hanged up with, “Alright, I’ll see if I can bring reinforcement.”

When Sougo conveyed the message to the other before leaving for his work, everyone staying that evening had a bad feeling.

True to their gust, right before Mitsuki was about to cook for dinner, the dorm’s front door’s bell rang and Riku almost fainted in excitement when he opened the door.

Who would have thought that the three members of TRIGGER would suddenly appear in their front door?

Being the first one to recover from the surprise, Mitsuki quickly invited the three in and politely offered some warm drinks and cookies to accompany them. Good thing, Sougo would be home late today or the poor fanboy would have fainted on floor.

“Seriously, that glasses guy. He’s the only guy who’d casually call us, the TRIGGER, and just “ _Hey, you guys free? I heard Kujou and Tsunashi-san are good with English. Mind tutoring my two problematic children for a day_?””

“You said so but you were the one who immediately accepted it when he brought Tsumugi up.”

“That’s not my intention at all! I just thought since we are off for tomorrow’s morning, there’s no sweat having that glasses owe me for once! And stop calling Tsumugi without honorifics!”

“She said she has no problem with it.”

“Why you!”

“Guys, please stop fighting. Look, the Idolish Seven members are looking at us.”

Mitsuki wanted to facepalm. Did he just witness the TRIGGER bickering like a child?

Despite Gaku’s grumble, Ryuu only laughed sincerely, “But really, I was surprised when Yamato-kun asked us.”

_Just what is Nikaidou-san thinking?_ Ignoring his unit partner who is basically waging his tail seeing his twin brother, Iori bowed deeply in apology, “I’m really sorry to cause trouble for the TRIGGER with such trifling matter. The three of you don’t need to trouble yourselves as such, and please just enjoy yourself. And for the record,” Iori raised his head for a moment and gave a look of determination, “I’m not the problematic child.”

Tenn, unfazed by Iori’s look, crossed his legs and gave the same resolve, “Yamato asked us and we accepted. I don’t fancy breaking my words when I’ve uttered it. Since we’re already here, I’ll fulfill my promise.”

Hearing Tenn’s remark, Tamaki -who had just returned from his room-, whined in disappointment, “Eh??? Tenten and Ryuu-Aniki aren’t coming to play??” Inside his arms were a bundle of game cartridges, cds, and two joysticks.

Nagi  followed with a cry of distress, his arms was also filled with his Magic Cocona collection, “OH! We’re not marathon watching Cocona together?!”

Riku’s transparent doggy ears and tail was also down with forlorn, “Tenn-nii, you aren’t going to play with me?”

Pulling off his best brother smile, Tenn reassured his twin brother in his most gentle voice, “I’m sorry, Riku. But today, I’m coming to tutor your two’s friends.” Behind, Gaku was murmuring “Brocon” and was punched in his sides by the same smiling brother-ly Tenn.

With Riku finally calmed down and understood the situation being a good boy he is, Tenn finally returned his attention to the students in question. “Mind if I see your scores record? I have to have a general idea how much I should teach you.”

Embarrassedly Iori went to fetch for his and Tamaki (yes, he kept Tamaki’s because they fear Tamaki would either hide or lose it somewhere in his so-called bedroom), while his big classmate stubbornly trying to stop the black-haired man to show it. When the pieces of papers finally landed safely on his hand, Tenn could see why the cat-hooded erotic-in-charge Idolish Seven member desperately trying to stop Izumi Iori from showing him.

Indeed, Izumi Iori had a pretty low score in English compared to his other subjects which were all almost a perfect 100s, but Tenn didn’t see any problem with his 80s. On the other hand… under the name of Yotsuba Tamaki and his class, besides P.E., all the boy’s scores were two digits starting with either “2” or “3”.

In this world, one of the very few things Tenn hates to deal with is “stupid person” and these scores are giving him headaches.

Sensing the upcoming storm, Mitsuki tried to politely smile and offer meekly, “Uhm, dinner will be ready in a minute. If you don’t mind, do join us.”

Tenn’s raging storm calmed down for a moment to reply with his professional smile, “Thank you. We’ll take you on the offer.”

Ryuu, out of consideration, quickly got up from his seat and rolled up his sleeves, “I’ll help,” leaving the party with Mitsuki to the kitchen.

On cue, Tenn asked Riku to refill his cup which the boy gladly did and also left to the kitchen. After the three finally left the premise, Tenn turned to Tamaki with a big smile spread on his pretty angelic face, “After dinner, I’ll be sure to imprint all the materials needed in your brain. If your brain capacity is too small for it, I’ll make sure it burns in all your muscles. Don’t think you can sleep or going anywhere until you do.”

Being the only one who supposedly spent years with the wrath center, Gaku became the shield for the tearing-up Tamaki and Nagi and the frozen shocked Iori while wondering to himself if he was ever needed in the first place.

That night after sending Yamato endless of crying and cursing chats and being locked inside Iori’s room for three hours with Tenn, Tamaki and Iori went out speaking in English during the rest of the night, and randomly for a week.

* * *

“NO WAY!”

Iori massaged his temple and breathed another sigh of patience, “Yotsuba-san, if you love to cling to the pole so much, I’ll gladly leave you here.” Fortunately, the street was empty and no one could catch a sight of the rising idol Yotsuba Tamaki hiding behind the power pole persistently. Iori had lost count how many hours had passed since he’d been doing it.

“Iorin, you cruel! How could you abandon me?”

“If I want to abandon you, I would have since hours ago! C’mon, let’s go home already!”

“No way! I don’t want to go home!”

“Ah, is that so? Then feel free getting comfortable there.”

“I promised!” Tamaki suddenly shouted, halting Iori from (a fake) turning away. “I promised everyone, So-chan, TenTen, and Yama-san I would get everything above 80s.”

Crossing his arms, Iori approached his teammate with a sigh, “Are you stupid, Yotsuba-san? Do you think everyone, Ousaka-san, and Nikaidou-san would be disappointed just because you didn’t get 80s? I think this time you did a good job, didn’t you?”

“Really, Iorin, you think so?”

“Well, afterall that much tutoring, I’d be angry if you didn’t.”

Feeling a bit better, Tamaki came out of his hiding place and excitedly walked alongside his friend, “Then, Iorin, praise me!”

“Don’t get so full of yourself! Let’s go home!”

That’s right, it’s true he was a bit cocky and thoughtlessly promised everyone he would get straight As, but he did a good job, didn’t he?

“Tamaki-kun… could you explain what’s the meaning of this?”

Cornered and towered in his seat, Tamaki sent a look of “Iorin, you’re a liar,” and pouted at Sougo’s frustrated face.

Indeed this time Tamaki had survived the red marks, but besides English which was a great 86, other subjects were all barely the pass scores.

“I passed, didn’t I?”

“After all that studying and tutoring why do you only get this much?”

“What is it? What is this?” Hearing the MEZZO” members raising their voice, Yamato quickly interjected and piped in before it blew up.

“Yamato-san, listen to this. Tamaki-kun barely passed even after studying.”

“Barely passed?” Peering in to see the report on Sougo’s hand, Yamato grinned and patted the sulking student, “You passed them all, afterall, Tama. Good boy. I’ll buy an ousama pudding as a reward.”

Brightened by Yamato’s compliment and reward, Tamaki jumped around and shouted excitedly, “Yay!”

“Yamato-san! You are spoiling him!”

“I am not? I think leaping from scores of 20s and 30s to 60s is already a big feat, isn’t it?”

Sougo fell silent at Yamato’s words before looking back at the report card once again.

_That’s right. For Tamaki-kun to even pass, he must have tried his best not to fall asleep when studying and did the tests earnestly_. In his house, getting anything below 90 is a disgrace; because he’d already been imprinted by such practice, he couldn’t even see the boy’s effort. Even though he knew how many nights the boy had spent without playing games and cramming.

Sigh. He sounded just like his father, didn’t he?

“Yamato-san, I’m coming with you if you’re buying the pudding.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think one person is enough to hold all the pudding.”

Laugh. “Who’s the one spoiling him, now.”

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

“Tenn, why are you fidgeting?”

“86? Eighty-six? Only eighty-six? I knew it. Three hours isn’t enough for 100. I'm sorry, Anegasaki-san, when will I have another day off? I have a student I must shape into.”

**Author's Note:**

> Need a babysitter? Call Kujou Tenn.  
> Need a tutor? Call Kujou Tenn.
> 
>  
> 
> *slyly insert ryuumitsu and yamasou whenever i can*
> 
> Please Review ^^


End file.
